


肉食系相亲攻略（下）

by cattailflowers



Category: demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattailflowers/pseuds/cattailflowers
Summary: *炼狱杏寿郎BG*R18注意，背后注意！*存在私设、OOC
Kudos: 7





	肉食系相亲攻略（下）

（1）

之前选家具的时候，你和朋友一起在宜家逛了许久，直到太阳下山才敲定一个又软又大的床。其实自己的要求很低，足够大，能睡开两个人，足够舒服，躺下去的时候浑身都能放松下来就好了。因此，炼狱杏寿郎打开你那小小的卧室时，实则被你那占据三分之二面积的大床震惊了一把。

你一副‘我很厉害吧’的得意表情：“是真的哟。”

床又大又软。

一向脑回路不在正常人线路的炼狱先生只是迟钝了几秒，便颇为赞赏地看了你一眼，大声喊道：“干得不错！这张床正合我意！让我们今晚在上面尽情地做一整晚！”

寂静的夜空下，隔音不太好的单身公寓里，连空气都被震出了可视化的声波纹路。你绝望地捂住脸，心想，第二天会不会有人在电梯里贴上“虽然是正常的生理需求但能不能不要打扰到他人呢”这种温柔而刻薄的纸条。但又捕捉到他那句“尽情地XX”，所以心情又有些小期待。

算了，先把眼前的毛茸茸大猫猫吃了，其他的再说。

成年人上床，都要讲究体面。不管有多急，即使恨不得当场把对方吃了，也得先把该脱的脱了，该套的套上才能啃第一口，显得自己跟那些毛躁的高中小P孩不一样。

你原本把亲手从他的裤子里掏出小炼狱，当成你们上床的第一波小高潮，结果他却很直男地直接抽掉了皮带，脱下裤子，叠好，然后当着你的面，把内裤里的那个东西释放出来。

“？”你气呼呼地指责他：“为什么不让我来给你脱裤子？”

杏寿郎一本正经地说：“要带套。”

他神奇地从裤子里掏出整整一盒套子，尺寸是最大的，薄度也很羞耻，虽然没有螺旋纹之类的，但你总觉得要是问出来便会得到“我会努力让你很爽所以不需要！”这种爽朗自信的回答。

“这是仪式感啊仪式感！”你看到他迷惑的神色，气不打一处来：“就像我自己脱掉胸罩一样！我自己‘刷——’地脱掉了胸罩！”

猫头鹰一下子很生气：“不可以！”

“所以说啊！”

杏寿郎这才反应过来，于是他看了眼已经被拆开的套子，不知道在想些什么东西，脸蛋突然红的好似他毛茸茸的发梢。

“我知道了！你帮我戴吧！”

？？？

“啊？”

反应过来的时候，那张薄薄的小方包就被扔到了你手上。杏寿郎满脸信任地看着你，似乎在给你打气。

打！个！大！头！鬼!

这个时候，难道不是应该亲亲热热黏黏糊糊互相交换一下体液吗？就算不是这样至少也该到床上去了吧？给我到床上去啊！

面前的凶器似乎散发着不可忽视的热度，高昂的弧度似乎在催促你，再不开始的话，就要硬得爆炸了。你哆嗦着拿着那个薄薄的小包，小心翼翼地撕开写着‘亲密超薄’的包装纸，拿出一个油乎乎的小圆圈。对着那个小圈圈，你看了眼面前雄赳赳的性器，脑子突然短路一般，怀着一种不知从何而来的崇高的学术精神，莫名其妙地说了一句明知故问的话。

“这、这个要勃起状态……”

“唔姆，已经十足勃起了！”

很好。你觉得自己已经死了。

不是被尺寸吓死的，是被他的大嗓子吓死的。

给我点蜡吧，杏寿郎。明天我要在这栋楼成名了。

（2）

虽然小小地羞涩了一阵，但看到实物后，你并没有感到很震惊。毕竟，从小到大带颜色的小电影也看了不少了，和闺中密友交流起来也是理论十分丰富，于是你短暂地瞄了眼没有带套的小炼狱，对它的尺寸十分满意。

龟头看起来很肉很软。你伸手摸了一下粗壮的茎身，很硬，还是带有弧度的，赚了。

杏寿郎似乎有些不耐了，看到你兴致勃勃地用手玩弄起来，直接拽着你的手，把套套戴了上去。你还没反应过来，嫩嫩的肉柱就被戴上了透明的小雨衣，看起来委屈巴巴的。

“杏寿郎先生真小气，不让我摸一摸的话，一会儿也不准摸我的胸。”

他的喉咙动了动，似乎对你的话抱有异议。于是你身子一晃，突然间被推到了身后柔软的大床上，隔着一层薄薄的衬衣，你能感受到滑溜溜的床单在你过分敏感的皮肤上碾过。

杏寿郎没再多说，他低头吻了吻你的唇角，然后便一路辗转，滚烫的呼吸随着唇舌来到敏感的颈窝。他几乎脱光了身上的衣服，所触之处，皆是滚烫结实的肌肉。你突然想，这样的杏寿郎只有自己能看到，他锻炼得体的身体，雄性气质十足的宽厚的背脊，在你身上的时候犹如一个张开的翅膀，让你有种无处可逃的感觉。其他人也只看过他穿衬衫的样子，是否知道那个在课堂上激情澎湃的历史老师，在床上也是精力十足呢？

除此之外，更别说他浑然天成的热情，你被燃烧的只剩情欲，恨不得拿着他的手往自己的扣子上贴，想让他尽快把自己的衣服也脱掉。他的手却突然从吊带底部穿过，直接连带着内衣一起往上一掀，把你上半身所有的衣服一下子都脱了下来。

“啊！”

你下意识地捂住光溜溜的胸口，却被他拿开手，他的眸子在这个时候尤其精神，看的你浑身发毛，感觉自己要被他生吞活剥了一样。

“不用害羞，我觉得很美。”他的大手轻轻覆盖上去，颇为轻柔地捏了一下，得到了你身体的颤动。“尺寸正好，颜色也雪白漂亮！我一只手就能握住一只！”

那你真的很了不起啊！！

你‘嗷呜’一声伸手捂住脸，害羞的浑身都泛起粉色来。

（2）

前戏虽然耐着性子做了，但两个生手，又有些性急，没过多久你就湿得不行，抱着他的肩膀说自己下面很空虚。于是便想起你还没有扩张，待会要是直接进去了，会很难受。这位神通广大的人气老师，摸摸索索地好一阵才找到阴道。你觉得自己都要被羞死了，他却在放进去一根手指的时候说道：“唔姆很紧！”

“啊啊啊住嘴！”

他沉默了一瞬，突然之间在里面转了转手指，你立刻缩紧了身子，在他怀里小声呻吟了一下。杏寿郎仿佛领悟了什么似的，用那根手指像小勾子似的在里面捻来捻去。你顿时流出来不少水，呼吸也急促起来。你一副沉溺其中的模样，眼神都带了一丝娇软的媚意，让他忍不住勾起唇角。

这时，你的大腿中便挤进来了一个又粗又大的东西，烫烫地往你的小肚子上戳。

“这是杏寿郎你的……”

“没错！”

“进不去的吧！！”

要死人啊这尺寸，进去了自己也两半了，不可能不可能！

“不用担心少女，我会很慢……”

这么说这，那个肉呼呼的头部便放到了肉唇之间。你的腰顿时一阵酥麻，赶紧做一个深呼吸，让那里放松些许，把它容纳了进去。结果似乎是尝到了甜头，身上的男人蓦地瞪大了眼睛，然后紧紧抱着你的身体，在你大呼不好的时候沉下腰，一下子挺进了大半，

草！

盘古开天辟地，你就是被劈开的那颗倒霉鸡蛋，痛的连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

“混蛋！”你眼泪都流了出来，倒吸一口气，恶狠狠地往他肩膀上一咬。他闷哼一声，浑身僵硬地不像话。

“唔姆……！你好紧！”

合着还是我的错吗？！

你也顾不上害羞，推抬腿打算把他无情地踹下去，一边喊着“你给我出去”一边拼命扭来扭曲，炼狱杏寿郎的分身还在你体内，一时间额头上都是汗，宛如做了一千个仰卧起坐一般动弹不得。他不由得心想，这种折磨真是人间少有，竟然比悲鸣屿行冥的修行还要折磨一些！

这时，身上的的男人突然一声轻喘，你脑子一嗡，只觉得大事不好，便被人掐住了腰肢。

“杏……”

“抱歉！实在是受不了了，我要动一下！”

便是一个挺身，一下子进到了极深的地方，你只觉得突然间被人打开了身子，炽热的痛楚让你忍不住痛呼出声，热热麻麻的异物感让你非常不适应。炼狱杏寿郎像愧疚地从喉咙里发出咕咕的声音，伸出舌头舔了舔你的眼皮。

……所以说这个人真的把自己当成猫头鹰了没错吧？

你从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“你快……动一动。”

这句话到后半夜，让你悔恨莫及。

（3）

炼狱其人，无论做什么都要抱着极大的热情去做。即使是吃饭也要一口气吃下很多，为了让学生记住战国史还玩起了骑马打仗差点把学生扔到窗外等，诸如此类的事情，不胜枚举。

因此在这个时候，沉溺于情事之中，他仍抱着一定要让你舒服的认真念头。想到之前看到的某些有关房中术的科普里，若是女性感到愉悦，会分泌出润滑的液体，从阴道那里流出来。如果比较少的话可以揉一下小豆豆助兴。毕竟实际上女性的阴蒂更敏感，纳入式的性行为并不一定能使女性获得高潮，反而不如说是颇为男性生理需求考虑的一种方式。

你这边刚刚适应了他的进入，转眼间就被顶撞到了枕头边。身体仿佛不是自己了一样，到处都火热的不得了。那里更是一阵胜过一阵的痛楚，但是一想到是他，是他的身体的话，又变得酥酥麻麻的，幸福起来。

于是揽住他的脖子，你努力让自己适应他的节奏，在身上人的脖颈处留下小小的吻。而他似乎也意识到自己方才的莽撞，动作轻柔很多。

一双手不知何时贴在了被进入的地方，轻轻地在四周揉捏起来。你觉得痛苦顿时减少大半，些许零星的快感逐渐让你感到一丝享受。他的手很暖和，手法又温柔，一边在你身上留下轻吻，一边颇为照顾你的感受，在小豆豆上揉来揉去减少阴道的痛苦，因此也慢慢沉浸在体验中了。

炼狱先生听到了下身传来的水声，黏黏的液体随着他的动作被带了出来，进入似乎变得通常一些。再抬头看到你微红的脸，眼睛含着泪，颇为柔和地注视着自己，仿佛已经完全沉迷于自己的身体了。

“我动快一些怎么样？”

你正在兴头上，他说什么你都乐意，便点点头依偎在他怀里。

谁知这个人动起来简直要人命，你一边被他摁在床上动弹不得，一边因为撞击而不得不大开双腿让他进去。他一进去，立刻想起‘咕唧’的声音，听着让人面红耳赤。你揪住身下的床单，让自己的身体固定住，却又被他下一波冲撞顶得几乎四散开来。

口中似乎想说什么，但却无法组成完整的句子，发出来的也只有一些破碎的呻吟一般的音节。他的身子宛如海啸一般带着强大的压迫力，冲撞而来的时候，你只能拼命扯住床单才能让自己的理智换回些许。而到了最后冲刺的时候，他直接抱住你的身体，把你像一幅画一般钉在床上，只剩下面快速地抽插。你的腿根不知何时变得泥泞滑腻，不知是汗液还是什么乱七八糟的东西，最后索性失去了知觉，自顾自地抖动起来。

大概持续了几分钟的样子，他的速度终于变慢，直至最后一次进到你体内，仿佛在里面扎了根似的，许久才从你身上起来。黑暗之中，眼睛需要适应很久才能看到对方的脸。炼狱先生低头看着你，汗水顺着他的额头流到鼻尖，你也看了他几秒，突然想说什么，却不知为何大脑一片空白，下一秒便失去了意识。

（4）

你做了一个梦。

梦里的自己穿着漂亮的洋服，跪在一个传统的和室里，四周没有什么家具，是一件空寂宽阔的屋子。

除了一个神龛。

供奉的香在空中静静地燃烧着，你从恍惚中清醒过来，在地上爬动了几步，凑近了那个神龛查看。那上面是一块牌位，上面写着已故之人的名字。

【炼狱杏寿郎】

你心中大骇，往后一退，整个人差点瘫倒在地。那个牌位被人擦得很干净，似乎是每日都有人来供奉，而在那其中还有一些祭祀的食品，被人很精心地摆放在那里。

你看到了一包小小的金平糖。

[杏寿郎最近还好吗？]

[每天都在练剑呢]

[那小子也真是死脑筋，但毅力可嘉。阿珩，你去把糖分给他。]

到底是哪儿来的金平糖？为什么自己脑海里会有这些声音？为什么会梦到……他的牌位？他难道不是好好的在自己身边睡着吗？

这时，屋子的大门突然被人打开，你慌忙往那边看去，只见一个小小的身影，一边抽泣着，一边关上大门。他长着金黄色的绒发，发梢带着炼狱家的鲜红，像是燃烧的火焰一样。

你不由得想起那天晚上，杏寿郎给你看的照片。

“千寿郎？”

他一见到你，就忍不住哭起来，小小的肩膀缩成一团。

“阿珩姐姐。”他说：“请你一定要照顾好兄长。我真的太不顶用了，兄长他总是一个人很辛苦。”

你蓦地睁开眼睛。

空气中弥漫着一些微妙的味道，似乎是昨晚太过激烈留下来的。熹微的阳光已经透过窗纱投到屋里。虽然与梦中的静谧没什么不同，但你确确实实感受到了一丝宁静。

梦里的气氛实在是太过痛苦压抑，让你几乎喘不过气来。

“杏寿郎。”

身边的男人还在睡觉，呼吸均匀而宁静。你忍不住含着泪花，抱着他的胳膊，心脏扑通扑通地乱跳。

冰冷的牌位仍然历历在目，即使抱着温热的人，你仍然有种患得患失的不安感——虽然知道是梦，可是也太过真实。那种撕心裂肺的痛苦仍然让自己感到心悸。这时，身边的人似乎终于被你的吵醒了，炼狱杏寿郎突然动了动，慢慢掀开了眼皮。

炯炯有神的眼睛丝毫没有睡眼惺忪的样子！

“怎么了少女？昨天晚上是我太强硬了吗？”

这句元气十足话让方才的伤春悲秋一下子烟消云散，你又想起昨晚自己被他像没有力气的布娃娃一样操弄的情景，脸蛋红得像熟透的番茄。但是那感觉的确不错，至少现在再来一次的话，你也不是不乐意。

他似乎想起什么，突然间从床上起来，非常庄重地跪坐在你面前。

“昨晚你晕过去了。”

“好像是……”

“是因为我太用力了吗？”

“应该是我有些累了……“

他面露愧疚之色，很大声地跟你喊了声对不起，然后把你的手放到自己的头顶，笑得眉眼都弯了起来：“其实你睡着的时候，一直都在摸我的头发呢！我昨天晚上特地洗了头，现在应该是毛茸茸的，作为补偿让你摸个够吧！”

？？？

所以说，这个人真的把自己，当成什么毛绒的东西了吧！

一大清早就撸猫头鹰的你陷入了迟来的，贤者沉思时间。

（后记）

自那天晚上以后，那个梦你再也没梦到过了，你觉得可能是自己太累了才会做噩梦，便没放在心上。事实上，你和炼狱先生进展飞快，也没必要把心思放在那些事情上面。

你和他关系确定以后，为了方便两个人相处，便在他工作的学校附近租了房子，这样每天晚上都能在一起。不过说起来这个，你们的租房体验也是十分坎坷，因为声音太大果然被人贴了纸条举报了，因此这小半年里，接连找了好几个公寓，才找到一个隔音效果很强的房子。

当然这些都不重要。毕竟对于肉食系动物来说，能得到每晚的投喂，才是生活不可或缺的大事。

THE END.


End file.
